memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Jaryd Harker M.D., Captain
HARKER, JARYD M.D. ''' '''Species: El-Aurian Rank: Captain Position: Commanding Officer Current Assignment: USS Twilight NCC-74413 ' ' (Nova Class Starship, medical research vessel) Personal: ' '''Gender: male Age: 233 Place & Date of Birth: Aurelia, April 13, 2143 (prior to Stardates) Known Relatives: Tanin (father), Guinan (godmother), Boothby (paternal uncle) '''Background History: ' ' Early Life: '''Destroyed World (Aurelia, 2155) when the Borg invaded and devastated the El-Aurian race. Jaryd’s father, Tanin, worked with Dr. Tolian Soran to create the Dimensional Nexus so that 1265 people were able to escape. ' Academy Life: An accomplished physician already, Harker studied exobiology and other medical sciences under Admiral Leonard McCoy. After graduating from Starfleet Medical, he began his first tour of duty with the rank of lieutenant j.g. in 2361. ''' Cadet Cruise: '''On board the USS Discovery NCC-62049, Harker distinguished himself after the ship’s CMO was killed in the Battle of Po Ucan IV, a small planet near the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone. He saved the crew from a Cardassian bioweapon by using a combination of El-Aurian and Borg medical techniques. Harker was awarded the Starfleet Medical Cross and promoted to the rank of full lieutenant in 2362. 'Tours of Duty: ' ''' '''Deep Space Exploration: ''U.S.S. El Dorado NCC-1722C, '''2364-2369'; (CMO) ''' '''Planetary Surveys/Espionage: ''U.S.S. Twilight NCC-74413, '''2369-2375'; (Cmd Officer) '' '' 'Attributes: ' Fitness: 2 Vitality: +1 Coordination: 2 Intellect: 4 Perception: +1* Presence: 3 Empathy +2 Psi 0 6* Special Or Unique Abilities: *El-Aurians can detect changes in the time-line, as well as the presence of Q. Special Or Unique Skills: Known as exceptional listeners, El-Aurians excel at interpersonal skills (this gave Harker an automatic 2 for influence and 3 languages.) (*''Discovery'' is Nebula Class, El Dorado ''is ''Galaxy Class, and Twilight is Nova Class.) '''Skills: Charm '''(Influence) 1 (2) '''Computers (Research) 1 (2) Culture (Aurelia) 2 (3) ' (Earth) (3)' Dodge 1 Energy Weapon (Phaser) 2 (3) First Aid (Combat Trauma) 4 (5) Life Science (Exobiology) 2 (3) ' (Exopathology) (4) *(biogenic weapons counterintelligence)' Medical Science (General Medicine) 4 (5) ' (Surgery) (5)' ' (Cardiology) (5)' Personal Equipment (Medical Tricorder) 2 (3) ' (Espionage) (3)' Planetary Survival (Forest) 1 (2) Shipboard Systems (Medical) 1 (2) ' (Command) (2)' Vehicle Operations (Shuttlecraft) 1 (2) Language (Aurelian) 2 (3) (Federation Standard) (3) ' (Romulan) (3)' Law (Starfleet Regulations) 1 (2) Espionage (Biogenetic Weapons) 2 (4) Athletics (Gymnastics) 1 (2) Administration (Starship) 2 (3) Command (Starship) 2 (3) Starship Tactics (Starfleet) 2 (3) ' (Romulan) (3)' World Knowledge (Aurelia) 1 (2) ' (Earth) (2)' Non-energy Weapon Combat (Quarterstaff) 1 (2) ' '(Bat’leth) (2) Gaming (Dungeons and Dragons) 2 (3) ' (Chess) (3)' Knowledge (Fantasy) 1 (2) Artistic Expression (Writing Novels) 2 (3) ' (Oil '''Painting) (2) '''Advantages and Disadvantages:' Ally (Crew+2, Admiral Uhura+5), Contact (Guinan +1) Department Head (Medical), Line Officer +1, Famous Incident (Many), Innovative, Rank (Captain +5), Security Clearance (+4 above normal rank [14]), Code of Honor (Hippocratic Oath -2), Enemy (Q -2), Sworn Enemy (Tal Shiar -3, ''Sela -3), Revenge (Borg -3) Obligation (El-Aurians -3, Starfleet Intelligence –2), Phobia (Borg -3), Obsession (Nexus -1) '''Other Statistics:' Courage: 33 Renown: 70 Aggression: 1 Discipline: 12 Initiative: 3 Openness: +2 '''(El-Aurians are superb listeners.) '''Skill: 25 Resistance: 4 Wound Levels: 3/3/3/3/3/3/0 Notes: 'Renowned as a medical expert in biogenic weapons, an expert Intelligence agent, and starship commander; Christopher Pike Metal of Valor (Sacrificed own starship ''Twilight ''to aid Sisko during Operation: Return, 2374); Medical Cross x2 (with cluster) Personal: Captain Harker keeps a pet beagle aboard ship. He indulges in hot chocolate with mint, and grilled cheese sandwiches. He regularly plays 2D chess (3D on occasion), and Dungeons and Dragons (both the board game and on the holodeck with Ricky Drake.) For Detailed Information on ''Starship Twilight, see The Nova Class Technical Manual . (available on Memory Icon.) Regular missions for U.S.S. Twilight include routine planetary survey missions, with an emphasis on medical research; counterintelligence against biogenic weapons; surveillance, and courier missions. The ship is specially outfitted for these types of missions. On a typical medical rescue mission, aboard there are two sickbays, fourteen science labs, and a medical staff which includes two doctors (plus her captain makes three), two registered nurses, and eleven other health specialists, with an EMH. Upon onset of the Dominion War, Twilight was outfitted with 20 quantum torpedoes and four Valkyrie starfighters. '''Early Childhood: Jaryd was 12 years old when the Borg came to annihilate his homeworld, and assimilate the El Aurian people. Jaryd's father Tanin Zagar, and Dr. Tolian Soren, quickly finished their scientific work on a portal to a pocket dimension they called the Dimensional Nexus. Over 1,200 people survived the Borg invasion by escaping into the Nexus, with the entrance appearing as an energy ribbon that floated through space at random, at warp speeds. It is extemely difficult to contact this ribbon and thereby gain access to the Nexus, which was done deliberately; Tanin and Soren didn't want the Borg to follow them. The El Aurians would have remained there forever in a semi-real fantasy world, had Q not stumbled upon them some 200 years ago. Q showed Tanin what would happen if the Borg ever reached Earth, and asked him if he were willing to depart the Nexus to help. When Tanin was hesitant, Q deliberately transferred all of the El Aurians who inhabited the Nexus onto Earth, in July 2140. (None of the El Aurians had aged so much as a day from the moment they had entered the Nexus, even for such a long-lived race as they, but Jaryd was still just a child of 12.) Many of the El Aurians immediately became obsessed with getting back, but that proved impossible. Tanin then became obsessed with protecting Earth and the surrounding star systems from a Borg invasion, even though they weren't likely to arrive for several centuries. Tanin was instrumental in first helping build a strong Starfleet, and next with helping Admiral Jonathan Archer and others draft the Articles of Confederation; indeed, it was Tanin who wrote the paragraph that became known as "Section 31." Tanin became the director of Section 31 from its inception, under various aliases. Preparing for a Borg invasion so consumed Tanin, that he hardly had any time for his young son, Jaryd. Jaryd was therefore raised by Tanin's older brother, Boothby , and Guinan (who was the boy's godmother.) When he grew up, Jaryd chose the surname Harker, as appropriate for a member of a race of "Listeners," and took up a private medical practice, in an ancient Victorian house in San Francisco. Two centuries later, in 2357, a joined Trill officer named Kahn convinced Jaryd that a doctor with his experience was needed in Starfleet, and Jaryd attended the Academy. (Two hundred years of medical experience is reflected in Jaryd's skills.) Among Jaryd's teachers was Dr. Leonard McCoy. (Trivia: Commander William T. Riker graduated the Academy when Dr. Harker was a freshman, in '57.) Starfleet Intelligence File, Stardate 46005.01 (January 14, 2369): Dr. Harker was a Lt. Cmdr. on a classified mission aboard Twilight, sent to hunt down and destroy the Adamant into the past, to 2268. (Adamant was Defiant-Class, no crew, with the old AI M-5 computer in total command. Her decks were flooded with a biogenic weapon designed by Section 31, to slaughter the Cardassian race a century in the past, before they could join the Founders in the Dominion War . Adm. Uhura sent Twilight after the ship to stop it by any means necessary.) With http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/M-5_Multitronic_Computer_System_(A.I.) M-5 guiding her pulse-phaser cannons, the Adamant ''attacked from directly above, and blew out the transparent aluminum dome of the Bridge, instantly killing all senior officers, except for Harker and Chief Engineer Richard Drake who were below decks (and both SI agents.) Harker, a line-officer and most senior ranking officer left aboard, found himself in charge of both the mission and the ''Nova-Class ship—his first command. Dr. Harker was originally sent to find a cure for the biogenic weapon, while Lt. Drake was one of the designers of the Defiant-Class, sent to destroy the ship itself. Fortunately, Harker was aided by Captain James T. Kirk and the original Starship Enterprise. They completed the mission, and upon returning to the present (2369) Uhura promoted Harker to the rank of full commander, assigned him to a crash course in commanding a starship, and awarded him command of Twilight. She was relaunched, along with 4 other starships, on July 20, 2369 20:18 UTC, 400 years to the exact moment Neil Armstrong landed at Tranquility Base on Earth's Moon. In an adventure that became known as Emerald Shadows, in 2371, Twilight ''was fitted with a federation cloaking device (the same unit once tested by [[USS Pegasus|''USS Pegasus]].) The mission was to cure the Romulan empress Ael-Sheriah and her young daughter of a biogenic weapon injected into them by the empress' cousin Sela. If the entire Romulan Royal Family were killed, it would've left Sela with the throne. Because the head of the Romulan government had invited Starfleet to Romulus to help, and also authorized them to use a cloaking device, Uhura was freed to send the Twilight. Scotty himself installed the device, and recalibrated her Warp Core so it was possible to travel at Warp 8 for 10 sectors, sufficient to reach Romulus in time. When Twilight ''dropped cloak to beam down Dr. Harker and his Away Team (a process that took 6 seconds) the [http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/Romulan_Warbird_Goraxus Warbird ''Goraxus]'' opened fire; the decloaking warbird caused the ''Twilight's ''computer to automatically transfer power and raise the shields, saving the ship from destruction. The Away Team was met by Ambassador Spock , who escorted them through underground caverns and up into the Royal Palace, where Harker injected the empress and princess with the cure. On the advice of Spock, the empress issued a license for Starfleet to operate 15 cloaking devices anywhere, so long as they were medical vessels. The ''Goraxus and 9 other Romulan warships were waiting for Twilight as she left orbit to destroy her; Sela was out for blood. Fortunately, the empress' flagship, a Warbird twice the size of any D'deridex class, with Donatra in command, decloaked directly above Twilight, and threw their shields around the tiny science vessel. Donatra warned Sela off, unless she wished to start a civil war. Donatra then escorted Twilight ''to the border. (This was one of our most memorable game sessions!) ' Emerald Shadows''' will soon be available as a gaming module on Memory Icon (I'm writing it myself right now.) Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Intelligence Personnel Category:Last Unicorn Games Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Starfleet Intelligence Category:Starfleet personnel